Thousand Cranes
by Mayoiiro
Summary: [Chapter 4 update] Halilintar mengidap penyakit berbahaya sejak berumur dua belas tahun, peluangnya untuk hidup hanya tersisa enam bulan lagi. Taufan, sang sahabat baik tidak dapat menerima ini. Setiap hari Ia akan melipat bangau kertas berisi perasaan tak terbalas miliknya pada Halilintar, sampai ajal datang menjemput Halilintar.
1. Porte

_Halilintar mengidap penyakit berbahaya sejak berumur dua belas tahun, peluangnya untuk hidup hanya tersisa enam bulan lagi. Taufan, sang sahabat baik tidak dapat menerima ini. Setiap hari Ia akan melipat bangau kertas berisi perasaan tak terbalas miliknya pada Halilintar, sampai ajal datang menjemput Halilintar._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thousand Cranes_**

**_._**

**_•Chapter 1: [Porte]_**

**_._**

**_Rate: T_**

**_._**

**_Chara: Taufan. B, Halilintar. B_**

**_._**

**_Warn: Typo, OOC, Error dimana-mana_**

**_._**

* * *

Taufan masih ingat saat sahabatnya itu masih baik-baik saja. Saat sahabatnya membalas lelucon jahilnya dengan kata-kata kasar ataupun pukulan ringan. Ia rindu sosok meledak-ledak yang selalu sebangku dengannya sejak Ia masih SMP.

Sudah enam bulan sosok Halilintar tidak menemaninya di sekolah, yang berarti enam bulan lagi Taufan harus rela melepaskan sahabatnya itu.

Sejak berumur sekitar dua belas tahun Halilintar didiagnosis menderita Leukimia. Rumah Sakit bukanlah tempat yang asing bagi Taufan maupun Halilintar. Bukan cuma sekali kondisi Halilintar _drop_ dan terpaksa dirawat inap di Rumah Sakit.

Kali ini sudah ketiga kalinya Taufan melihat Halilintar terbaring lemah di ranjang Rumah Sakit semenjak kejadian enam bulan lalu. Ia tahu kalau sosok pucat di hadapannya ini tidak akan kembali memukul atau menyindirnya seperti biasa.

Taufan sudah tahu semuanya dari orangtua Halilintar. Iya, semuanya... Bahkan kemungkinan waktu hidup Halilintar yang kurang dari setahun, yang berarti sekarang kurang dari enam bulan.

Ia tahu semua itu sejak menginjak bangku akhir SMP, harusnya Ia bisa ikhlas melepaskan Halilintar saat masanya tiba. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain; Ia ingin Halilintar sembuh dan tetap berada di sisinya.

Bilang Taufan egois karena terus berharap tentang sesuatu yang mustahil, tapi mana ada manusia yang mau melepaskan orang yang mereka sayangi. Sudah cukup Ia kehilangan keluarganya dalam kecelakaan, Ia tidak mau lagi.

Hari ini Taufan melipat kertas lagi. _Washi_ berpola bunga _Camelia_ disulap menjadi bangau kertas hanya dengan modal keterampilan tangannya.

Ini adalah bangau kertas ke-seratus delapan puluh.

Harapannya masih sama dengan saat itu, Ia ingin membuat seribu bangau kertas sebelum Halilintar meninggal dan berharap pepatah kuno mengenai seribu bangau kertas dapat mengabulkan satu permohonan dapat menjadi nyata.

Bodoh memang, tapi Ia masih bisa berharap dan menunggu. Menunggu permainan dari Tuhan yang akan Ia terima setelah ini.

* * *

Hari ini Taufan mengunjungi Halilintar lagi. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan sisa waktu enam bulannya dengan Halilintar. Sudah cukup enam bulan pertama Ia buang dengan cara mengurung diri dan menghindar dari Halilintar.

Tangan Taufan agak gemetar saat membuka pintu ruangan tempat Halilintar dirawat. Ia takut menemui sosok yang sudah Ia hindari selama enam bulan itu.

Halilintar yang menyadari kedatangan seseorang menoleh ke arah pintu. "Taufan...?"

"Iya, Hali... Ini aku. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu enam bulan terakhir ini..." Ucap Taufan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ini benar-benar teman yang payah, ya..?"

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, Fan... Kalau saja sejak dulu kau kuberi tahu tentang kondisi tubuhku, mungkin aku dan kamu ngga akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini, Fan.." Halilintar hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Taufan yang mematung di depan pintu ruangannya. "Maaf karena tidak bisa bersama denganmu selamanya seperti janji kita,"

Taufan tercekat, kata-kata itu tidak ingin Ia dengar- Halilintar akan bersama dengannya selamanya, itu janji mereka. "Tidak, Hali. Kau akan sehat lagi seperti dulu, aku mohon jangan katakan hal itu..."

"Diagnosis dari dokter keluar tadi pagi, Fan. Kondisi badanku memburuk lagi..."ucap Halilintar dengan nada tenang seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Beritahu aku... Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan, Hali?" Tanya Taufan dengan nada yang agak gemetar, Ia tahu teman baiknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Beritahu aku, Hali... Beritahu semua yang dokter katakan padamu..."

Taufan tahu, tidak mungkin berharap dalam keadaan ini. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya Ia ingin Halilintar sembuh, atau setidaknya bisa sembuh, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil.

"Fan, maafkan aku..."

Taufan tidak suka dengan nada bicara Hali yang seperti ini. Ia berdoa, berharap bukan hal buruk yang akan didengarnya.

"Karena kondisi badanku memburuk, aku tidak dapat disembuhkan lagi, Fan- dan sisa hidupku berkurang tiga bulan dari diagnosis awal. Aku- aku minta maaf..."

Kata-kata Halilintar seolah meremas dada Taufan. Tanpa disadari, beberapa butiran air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi Taufan, tapi wajahnya mencoba tersenum walaupun kedua belah bibir miliknya gemetaran menahan tangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hali... Aku berjanji, akan bersamamu sampai hari itu datang.." ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang dan memeluk Halilintar. "Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, Gledek bodoh! Jangan minta maaf lagi padaku!!"

Halilintar yang berada di dalam pelukan Taufan mulai bergetar pelan, tak lama kemudian isak tangis pecah dari mulut Halilintar. Taufan hanya disana, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Halilintar dan berharap temannya akan merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahan semua ini sendiri, Hali... Karena itu, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu sampai ajal menjemput. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak akan!"

"Hiks... Tau-taufan... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau ini semua terjadi, aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi..."

"Dan aku akan berada di sisimu sampai hari itu datang, Halilintar..."

Suara tangisan pecah dari ruangan Halilintar dirawat inap. Beberapa suster datang kesana untuk memastikan keadaan Halilintar. Taufan yang melihat suster membuka pintu langsung memberi kode pada sang suster agar tidak ribut.

"Dia sedang meluapkan emosi yang dia tahan sejak dulu. Tolong jangan terlalu dianggap serius," bisik Taufan pada sang suster yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala tanda iya dari suster itu, tak lama kemudian Taufan sudah tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan suster itu dibalik pintu.

Taufan menatap ke arah Halilintar yang tertidur tenang di ranjang. Tadi karena kelelahan menangis, Halilintar tertidur dalam pelukan Taufan.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Taufan. "Tiga bulan lagi, ya... Apakah aku bisa membuat seribu?" Gumamnya kecil sambil menatap Halilintar yang tertidur dengan damai.

Akan kucoba!

* * *

Hari biasa terulang lagi. Bangun, ke sekolah, persiapan ujian, pulang, mengerjakan tugas, makan, tidur. Begitu terus, sampai Taufan ingin melemparkan dirinya sendiri dari atas atap sekolah.

Tidak mungkin dirinya mengunjungi Halilintar. Ia sudah berjanji pada temannya yang satu itu untuk fokus pada ujian dan tidak menjenguknya untuk sementara waktu. Tapi tetap saja, Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Halilintar. Apalagi waktu hidup temannya itu kurang dari tiga bulan lagi.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang lolos dari mulut Taufan. Ia segera beranjak dan mengambil _Washi_ yang selalu disimpannya dalam laci-laci meja belajar.

Kedua tangan Taufan mulai melipat kertas dengan cekatan. Sebuah bangau kertas tercipta dalam waktu singkat. _Origami_ adalah salah satu keahliannya sejak kecil, dan Ia memanfaatkannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Taufan mengambil benang dan secarik kertas. Dituliskannya sesuatu pada kertas itu, lalu dikaitkan dengan benang agar dapat tersambung dengan bangau kertas.

Ini adalah bangau kertas ke-empat ratus lima puluh enam.

Tangan Taufan mengambil _Washi_ lain dan mengulangi semua itu. Ia harus membuat seribu bangau kertas sebelum Halilintar tiada.

Disisi lain, Halilintar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbohong pada Taufan. Berbohong mengenai...

_...Dirinya yang mungkin hanya dapat bertahan satu bulan lagi._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_•[Chapt 1: Porte] End•_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_Syukur aja sudah, soal PASnya gampang. Aku santuy._**

**_Fic ini gabakal panjang-panjang amat. Mungkin cuma empat atau lima biji chapter, toh Hali otw mati ntar lagi._**

**_Entah kenapa kemarin malam ingat pepatah Jepang dimana kalau kita buat seribu bangau kertas harapan pasti terkabul. Dan voila jadi fic ini._**

**_Sebuah tambahan, diriku juga terinspirasi dari illust punya Avogado6さん, disitu tema rumah sakitnya dapet._**


	2. Veil

_Taufan mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan kehilangan, walaupun begitu Ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan apapun. Apalagi Halilintar..._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thousand Cranes_**

**_Chapter 2: [Veil]_**

**_._**

**_Rate: T_**

**_._**

**_Chara: Taufan. B, Halilintar. B_**

**_._**

**_Warn: OOC, Typo, Error dimana-mana, Bahasa tidak baku_**

**_._**

**_Segala hak cipta BoBoiBoy dipegang oleh Monsta, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja_**

* * *

Namanya Taufan Adinata, umur tujuh tahun. Kedua orangtuanya tertimpa kemalangan dan meninggal dunia, sekarang Ia sendirian.

Pemakaman orang tuanya hanya dihadiri olehnya dan kakeknya. Sejak hari itu dirinya hancur.

Tidak ada yang mau merawatnya, tidak ada. Dia anak yang nakal, bandel, ribut dan tidak bisa diam, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau merawatnya.

Sang kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk merawat cucunya itu. Jadi, mau tidak mau Taufan harus tinggal di panti asuhan.

Panti asuhan ternyata tidak seburuk yang Taufan kira. Ia memiliki teman, kakak pengurus panti juga baik kepadanya dan Ia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari pengurus panti dan teman-temannya.

Banyak hal terjadi di panti asuhan. Orang-orang datang dan pergi, dan suatu saat pasti ada keluarga yang mau mengadopsi Taufan.

Saat umurnya menginjak usia sepuluh tahun seseorang mengadopsinya. Pada saat itu Taufan merasa senang dan sedih dalam waktu yang sama.

Ia senang, akhirnya Ia memiliki keluarga lagi. Ia dapat memiliki seorang ibu lagi, Ia dapat memiliki seorang ayah lagi. Ia dapat merasakan masakan rumah, dan kasih sayang keluarga yang sudah absen selama empat tahun di hidupnya.

Tapi Ia sedih. Ia sedih harus meninggalkan teman-temannya, yang berarti mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat dan orang-orang yang menjaganya selama ini.

Keputusannya sudah bulat, Ia akan memiliki keluarga baru, nama baru dan kehidupan baru. Kehidupannya sebagai Taufan Ambara dimulai dari saat ini juga.

* * *

Taufan Ambara, umur tiga belas tahun. Memiliki keluarga baru yang menyayanginya, dan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik.

Genap tiga tahun Taufan meninggalkan Panti Asuhan, Ia mendapatkan keluarga angkat yang baik. Ayah yang penyayang, Ibu yang lemah lembut, serta Kakak yang peduli dengannya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di SMP. Ia berhasil masuk ke SMP favorit sebagai salah satu siswa dengan nilai terbaik dalam tes masuk. Kerja kerasnya selama enam tahun benar-benar membuahkan hasil.

Upacara pembukaan semester baru berjalan lancar. Taufan sempat terkagum-kagum saat melihat Paskibraka melakukan formasi baris-berbaris dengan kompak.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah dan morning speech sukses membuatnya bersemangat, walaupun jujur saja badannya terasa pegal karena harus terdiam di posisi berdiri tegap selama satu setengah jam.

Pemilihan tempat duduk adalah saat pertama Ia mengenal Halilintar, Gempa dan Fang yang menjadi teman dekatnya.

Taufan dan Halilintar duduk sebangku, sementara Fang dan Gempa duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di belakang bangku Taufan dan Halilintar.

Halilintar dan Gempa adalah saudara kembar, sementara Fang memiliki kakak yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah.

Halilintar terkesan cuek dan dingin, anak itu tidak ragu-ragu menghajar orang yang berani mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

Awalnya Taufan sempat tidak percaya saat Gempa mengatakan bahwa, Halilintar lah yang meraih posisi siswa yang masuk dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah ini. Aneh saja melihat orang bersifat cuek seperti Halilintar ternyata sepintar itu.

Tubuh Halilintar tegap, tinggi dan terkesan atletis. Halilintar adalah mantan atlet Karate, tidak sedikit medali emas dan piala yang sudah Ia dapatkan dalam bidang kegiatan itu.

Gempa selalu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Taufan menanyakan hal itu, sementara Halilintar pasti mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Gempa dan Fang tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya dan Halilintar. Gempa yang baik dan teratur, serta Fang yang bebas dan seenaknya sendiri. Kadang Taufan bingung, kenapa mereka berdua dapat menjadi teman yang sangat baik, sementara dirinya dan Halilintar terkadang menjaga jarak satu sama lain.

Walaupun mereka berempat memiliki sifat yang bertolakbelakang, tetapi itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa persahabatan mereka langgeng.

Tapi semuanya berubah begitu saja.

Waktu itu sedang liburan akhir semester, Taufan mendapatkan kabar buruk dari keluarga Halilintar. Gempa ditemukan meninggal dunia di kamarnya, penyebabnya adalah sayatan di pembuluh nadi. Singkatnya, Gempa bunuh diri.

Pemakaman Gempa cuma dihadiri oleh anggota keluarganya dan teman dekatnya, Fang dan Taufan.

Taufan masih ingat Fang yang menangis dan berteriak, mengatakan betapa bodohnya Gempa karena sudah melakukan hal ini. Padahal beasiswa sudah ada di tangan Gempa, padahal masa depan indah sudah dapat Gempa capai sejak dulu.

Taufan sendiri kecewa dan terkejut disaat yang sama. Gempa yang selama ini Ia kenal sebagai sosok yang tenang dan dewasa ternyata dapat melakukan hal kekanakan macam ini.

Sosok Halilintar tidak dapat Ia temukan di pemakaman Gempa. Halilintar sedang tidak enak badan, itulah yang Bunda Halilintar bilang.

Tak lama kemudian, tepatnya saat kenaikan kelas. Fang dan kakaknya, Kaizo harus pindah dari tempat tinggal mereka yang sekarang. Ayah mereka kehilangan pekerjaan dan mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di kota lain, mau tidak mau mereka harus berpisah.

Sekarang cuma Taufan dan Halilintar saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

* * *

Halilintar mulai berubah, atau itulah yang Taufan pikir. Menaiki bangku akhir di SMP bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi menjaga nama baik mereka sebagai anak beruntung yang lulus tes masuk dengan nilai terbaik.

Belakangan ini Halilintar terus mengacuhkannya, tidak merespon apapun saat diganggu. Terkadang Halilintar cuma berteriak kesal ataupun mendecih tidak suka.

Taufan juga menyadari beberapa perubahan fisik pada Halilintar. Kulit pucat, tubuh yang bisa dibilang lebih kurus dari dua tahun yang lalu, serta rambut yang agak menipis.

Ia tidak terlalu menganggap serius hal ini, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Halilintar, tapi Taufan tidak suka ikut campur masalah pribadi Si Gledek. Lalu tiba-tiba saja semua hal kecil yang Ia sadari berubah menjadi kenyataan buruk.

Saat itu UN hari terakhir baru saja selesai, Ia dan Halilintar memiliki rencana untuk nongkrong di cafe tempat mereka biasanya mengobrol berdua. Tiba-tiba saja Halilintar mimisan dan kehilangan kesadaran. Taufan yang sudah panik segera mengangkat tubuh Halilintar dan berlari ke UKS.

Tak lama kemudian Bunda Halilintar datang bersama dokter pribadi Halilintar. Ia mendengar semuanya. Semuanya.

Ia akhirnya mengetahui fakta mengenai perubahan fisik pada Halilintar, fakta mengenai berhentinya Halilintar sebagai atlet Karate. Ternyata selama ini Halilintar sakit, dan semakin lama penyakit itu semakin parah.

Saat dokter pribadi Halilintar pamit undur diri, Bunda Halilintar mengajak Taufan untuk berbicara empat mata mengenai kondisi Halilintar sekarang ini.

Sosok Bunda Halilintar yang duduk di bangku taman sekolah terlihat tenang. Taufan sendiri sudah agak gemetaran saat mengetahui bahwa Bunda Halilintar ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Taufan mengenai masalah pribadi anaknya.

"Maaf ya Nak Taufan, kalau seandainya belakangan ini Halilintar merepotkan mu," ucap Bunda Halilintar membuka percakapan.

Taufan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "tidak apa-apa kok, Tante. Lagipula Halilintar sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuk saya. Dia sama sama ngga merepotkan, kok..." Ucap Taufan dengan nada riang, seolah menutupi perasaan khawatir yang menyelimuti benaknya.

Bunda Halilintar menghela nafas panjang. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi rasa khawatir, Ia melihat sosok Taufan yang sedang tersenyum canggung.

"Halilintar mengidap Leukemia sejak berumur dua belas tahun. Ia terpaksa berhenti mengikuti kegiatan Karate yang Ia sukai sedari dulu karena keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak stabil," ucap Bunda Halilintar dengan kesedihan yang tersirat dalam setiap katanya.

Taufan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Halilintar ternyata memiliki Leukimia, penyakit langka berbahaya yang mengancam nyawa.

"Belakangan ini tubuhnya semakin melemah, dia bahkan sudah tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan yang banyak menguras energi." Lanjut Bunda Halilintar lagi.

"Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Walaupun sakit, Ia tetap ngotot ingin bersekolah. Tapi setiap liburan tengah atau akhir semester berlangsung, kondisinya akan drop dan mau tidak mau harus menginap di rumah sakit."

"Kematian Gempa satu setengah tahun yang lalu juga membuat mentalnya tidak stabil, yang berarti itu adalah pertanda buruk karena mungkin akan memengaruhi kesehatannya."

"Jadi, Tante sebenarnya mau bilang apa..?" Tanya Taufan dengan suara tercekat.

"Menurut diagnosis dokter, umur Halilintar mungkin kurang dari tiga tahun," ucap Bunda Halilintar dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Saya harap, Nak Taufan dapat menjaga Halilintar sebelum saat-saat terakhirnya datang."

Tubuh Taufan tiba-tiba kaku. Ternyata selama ini Halilintar menyembunyikan semuanya dari dirinya, bahkan fakta bahwa Halilintar mungkin tidak dapat menikmati masa SMA nya sampai tahun terakhir sekolah.

"Tentu saja, Tante. Halilintar pasti akan kujaga. Lagipula dia adalah sahabatku," begitulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Taufan. Tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa merelakan kepergian teman dekatnya itu.

* * *

Masa-masa di SMP berlalu begitu cepat. Banyak hal yang terjadi pada kehidupan Taufan. Gempa yang meninggal bunuh diri, Fang yang pindah ke kota lain, serta Halilintar yang sisa hidupnya kurang dari dua tahun.

Sekarang disinilah Ia dan Halilintar, SMA Negeri 1 Pulau Rintis. Mereka berhasil lulus dengan nilai terbaik di angkatan mereka, lulus tes masuk SMA favorit, dan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama sekali lagi.

"Untuk apa kau melamun seperti itu? Upacara pembukaan semester baru mau dimulai, Fan- aku gamau kita telat di hari pertama SMA."

Lamunan Taufan dipecahkan oleh suara itu, suara yang familiar bagi Taufan. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok Halilintar yang sedang berkacak pinggang disebelahnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil Ia lemparkan ke arah Halilintar.

"Hehehe...Maaf Hali. Peace deh, peace! Jangan marah-marah dong, nanti cepat tua... Wajah kerenmu cepat keriput nanti," ucap Taufan dengan nada jahil.

"Apa yang kau baru saja bilang?!!!" Ucap Halilintar geram. Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipisnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengatur kuda-kuda karatenya.

"Eh... Hali-- sabar, sabar! Jangan banting aku!" Ucap Taufan dengan nada takut. Bantingan Halilintar bisa dibilang jauh dari kata lembut.

Taufan pernah dibanting sekali oleh Halilintar, dan rasa sakitnya tahan sampai seminggu. Walaupun sudah tidak bergelut dalam bidang Karate selama tiga tahun, tetapi kekuatan Halilintar sebagai sabuk hitam tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Halilintar mulai jalan mendekati Taufan. Taufan sendiri sudah merinding saat melihat Halilintar yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan pantas Ia mencuri kesempatan dan kabur dari Halilintar secepat mungkin.

"MAU KEMANA KAU, TAUFAN?!!!! KEMBALI!!!!"

"NGGA MAU! AKU NGGA MAU DIHAJAR SAMA KAMU, HALI!!!!!"

* * *

Tes akhir semester sudah berakhir. Liburan sekolah sedang berlangsung. Taufan melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju pintu Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

Ia tersenyum ke arah staff yang berjaga di meja informasi Rumah Sakit. "Saya ingin menjenguk Pasien Halilintar." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang tetap terukir di wajahnya.

Staff itupun membolak-balikkan buku berisi data Pasien di Rumah Sakit itu. "Pasien Halilintar ada di ruangan 1303, ruangan ada di lantai tiga. Cukup naik lift yang berada di dekat tangga darurat."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Taufan sebelum berjalan menuju lift.

Pintu putih dengan label bertuliskan '1303' berada di depan mata. Taufan memutar kenop pintu, dan masuk tanpa salam.

Ia dapat melihat Halilintar yang menatap ke arah jendela. Tatapannya nampak sedih, mungkin Halilintar masih belum dapat menerima takdirnya sendiri.

"Hei, Hali... Aku datang menjenguk!" Ucap Taufan pada Halilintar. Halilintar terlihat agak terkejut saat melihat Taufan menjenguknya.

"Ta--Taufan...?! Bagaimana bisa-"

"Eits... Jangan tanya, jangan tanya. Bunda mu yang memberitahuku. Nih, kubawakan bingkisan. Ada biskuit kesukaanmu, loh..." Ucap Taufan sambil menaruh bingkisan yang Ia bawa di atas meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang Halilintar.

"Lain kali kalau kau kenapa-napa bilang saja, jangan disembunyikan. Lagipula ngga ada yang bakal mengejekmu karena hal ini." Taufan memegang tangan kanan Halilintar dengan erat.

"Jangan tahan semuanya sendiri, Hali-- aku ada disini untukmu." Ucap Taufan sambil memeluk tubuh Halilintar.

Saat itu air mata Halilintar jatuh di depan orang lain untuk pertama kalinya, dan Taufan melihat semuanya dengan kedua matanya.

Sosok Halilintar yang biasanya galak dan dingin tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi rapuh. Taufan mengeratkan pelukannya saat tangis Halilintar pecah memenuhi ruangan.

Taufan tidak akan melepaskan Halilintar apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Saatnya sudah tiba, enam bulan sebelum kematian Halilintar sudah tiba. Mulai dari sekarang Halilintar akan dirawat di Rumah Sakit sampai ajal menjemput Halilintar.

Taufan sempat ingin menjenguk Halilintar, dan keadaan Halilintar yang semakin memburuk sukses mendorongnya mundur dari pintu ruangan Halilintar.

Malamnya Ia mendapat pesan dari Halilintar agar tidak menjenguknya lagi. Halilintar ingin Taufan belajar yang serius dan lulus dengan nilai yang baik agar impian Taufan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah di luar negeri tercapai.

Miris sekali, Taufan bahkan sudah hampir tidak ke tempat lain selain sekolah dan rumahnya setelah Halilintar tiga bulan dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Bahkan cafe favorit tempat Ia biasa duduk dan menyesap capuccino favoritnya tidak pernah Ia kunjungi lagi.

Sebuah buku sempat menarik perhatian Taufan, dan berhasil membuatnya keluar dari rumahnya setelah hampir tiga bulan terdiam disana.

Buku itu mengenai tradisi orang Jepang yang melipat seribu bangau kertas saat acara Tanabata, konon katanya doamu akan terwujud.

Taufan tahu itu adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Cuma kiasan orang tua agar anak-anaknya melakukan sesuatu. Tapi entah kenapa Taufan tetap melakukannya.

Hari ini lagi, Ia membuka laci meja belajarnya. Satu pak kertas washi dikeluarkannya bersamaan dengan kertas yang dipotong kecil dan segulung benang.

Ia melipat bangau kertas lagi, menulis perasaannya pada Halilintar yang mungkin tidak akan terbalas.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, Ia menatap bangau kertas yang berhasil Ia lipat di tangannya. "Ini yang ke-empat ratus lima puluh enam" ucapnya pelan, tidak mengetahui kebohongan yang teman baiknya sembunyikan dari dirinya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_•Chapter 2: [Veil] End_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Ini dia cerita dari side Taufan. Hiyahiya-**

**Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan dari side Halilintar, di chapter 3 cerita akan kembali ke plot awal.**

**Sekian dari saya, maafkan saya kalau ada kesilapan kata. Mawaiiroha pamit dulu.**

**-Sabtu, 7 Desember 2019-**


	3. Moil

_Aku tidak ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal._

* * *

**_Thousand Cranes_**

**_Chapter 3: [Moil]_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Chara: Halilintar. B, Taufan. B_**

**_Warning: OOC, Typo, Error dimana-mana, Bahasa Tidak Baku_**

**_Segala hak cipta BoBoiBoy dipegang oleh Monsta, saya hanya meminjam karakter saja._**

* * *

Sosok anak berumur dua belas tahun itu menatap Bundanya sendu.

Hari ini hasil diagnosis yang menentukan kehidupannya keluar. Halilintar Kinan Petir, umur dua belas tahun, positif menderita Leukimia.

Hidupnya tidak lama lagi, mungkin cuma dapat bertahan sampai umurnya menginjak usia delapan belas tahun.

Mau tidak mau Halilintar harus berhenti dari klub karate yang sudah diikutinya sejak berumur lima tahun karena kondisi badannya yang mulai melemah. Padahal dulu Bundanya bekerja mati-matian agar dirinya dapat mengikuti klub kegiatan karate yang Ia idam-idamkan sedari dulu.

Sebuah helaan nafas kasar lolos dari kedua belah bibirnya, ini tidak menyenangkan, tidak sama sekali.

"Bunda, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Gempa..." Ucapnya lirih pada Bundanya. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya pada sang adik.

Hidup mungkin tidak berpihak pada dirinya, tapi setidaknya adik kembarnya dapat memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik.

Halilintar memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Beberapa tetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya, mulai membasahi pipi Halilintar.

Untuk apa dia menangis di saat seperti ini? Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, Halilintar harus tetap kuat demi Gempa, demi keluarganya, demi Bundanya.

Secercah harapan muncul di hati Halilintar. Kalau tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu lagi dengan tubuhnya, bukankah dia masih memiliki otak?

Sejak hari itu Halilintar belajar jauh lebih giat. Sosoknya yang biasa terlihat berlatih gerakan karate di halaman belakang rumah digantikan dengan dirinya yang mengurung diri bersama buku di dalam kamar.

Halilintar lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Mencari tingkat sekolah yang selanjutnya juga tidak terlalu sulit bagi Halilintar. Tidak ada sekolah yang tidak mau menerima murid jenius yang mendapatkan'A' di setiap mata pelajaran.

Sebuah sekolah favorit menarik perhatian Halilintar. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya dan dekat dengan Rumah Sakit kota.

Ujian masuk dilalui Halilintar dengan mudah, setiap jawabannya bisa dibilang sempurna. Tanpa celah sedikitpun.

Masuk sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi di ujian masuk, Halilintar dimasukkan ke dalam kelas unggulan yang berisi dua puluh orang murid yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di tes masuk.

Dan Halilintar bertemu _dia_ untuk yang pertama kalinya.

* * *

Sosok pemuda manis bernama Taufan selalu menarik perhatian Halilintar sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Taufan selalu tersenyum, tertawa dan melemparkan lelucon tak peduli dalam situasi apa.

Mereka berdua mengenal satu sama lain saat pembagian bangku kelas. Halilintar yang notabenenya adalah orang yang suka ketenangan agak terganggu dengan sifat nyentrik milik Taufan, tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua seolah tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Butuh waktu satu tahun sampai akhirnya Taufan mulai membuka dirinya sendiri, dan Halilintar menyesal tidak pernah mempelajari itu sejak awal.

Taufan adalah anak angkat, Halilintar sudah tahu itu sejak dulu.

Halilintar ingin sekali menjadi sosok seperti Taufan.

Baik Halilintar maupun Taufan kehilangan sosok orang tua mereka sejak masih kecil.

Taufan kehilangan keluarga kandungnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sementara Halilintar tidak mendapatkan sosok Ayah yang Ia idamkan.

Ayah Halilintar, yah-- bukanlah orang yang baik, setidaknya itulah alasan Bunda mereka menceraikan lelaki itu.

Ayahnya... Jauh dari kata baik. Menganggap Gempa sebagai anak emasnya dan memperlakukan Halilintar seperti sampah.

Halilintar tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Selama sang Bunda masih ada, dia akan baik-baik saja.

Orang tua mereka bercerai saat Halilintar dan Gempa berumur enam tahun. Halilintar menjadi lebih protektif ke Gempa, dan semua berlanjut

Tiba-tiba saja Gempa meninggal. Bunuh diri.

Kondisi tubuh Halilintar yang sedang tidak stabil saat itu memburuk karena stress akibat kematian adik kembarnya itu.

Hari-hari berulang begitu saja di Rumah Sakit. Makan, istirahat, check up, dan kemoterapi sialan yang menyakitkan.

Waktunya masuk sekolah. Semua berubah bagi Halilintar, tetapi tidak pada Taufan. Taufan tetaplah Taufan yang Halilintar kenal walaupun anak itu baru saja kehilangan salah satu teman dekatnya.

Halilintar iri pada Taufan yang dapat bangkit setelah semua keterpurukan yang dia alami. Padahal Taufan kehilangan lebih banyak hal yang penting bagi dirinya, sementara Halilintar cuma kehilangan sosok Ayah dan masa depannya.

Harusnya Ia lebih kuat lagi. Harusnya Ia melawan takdir, bukannya diam di tempat dan menerima semuanya. Tidak! Itu bukanlah dirinya yang Ia kenal.

Sebuah ide gila muncul di otak Halilintar. Bagaimana kalau Ia mengikuti ekskul Karate di sekolah? Alasan berangkat ekskul bisa dengan pura-pura membahas ulang pelajaran, kalau nilai ekstrakurikuler yang terpampang di rapor, yang itu bisa dibawa berbincang dengan guru yang menjadi wali ekstrakurikuler Karate.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, sangat lancar. Hari-hari Halilintar berjalan seperti dahulu kala, bahkan tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman karena dapat bergerak lebih dari biasanya.

Taufan tidak mengetahui kondisinya, begitu juga keluarganya. Dengan mudahnya Halilintar mengecoh mereka dengan alasan kerja kelompok atau belajar kelompok.

Hari-hari Halilintar tidak pernah sebaik ini dalam hidupnya. Lalu hari itu tiba.

Tepat setelah hari terakhir Ujian Nasional berakhir, Halilintar dan Taufan berencana untuk pergi ke Cafe kecil langganan mereka di dekat sekolah. Halilintar sudah tidak sabar menghirup aroma cokelat panas kesukaannya, begitu juga Taufan yang terlihat berseri-seri karena akan menikmati Cappucino panas kesukaannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala Halilintar pusing, pandangannya memburam.

Lalu semua berakhir dengan tubuhnya tersungkur di atas tanah dan suara Taufan yang mencoba membangunkannya.

* * *

Saat kedua matanya terbuka Ia sudah berada di UKS. Hal pertama yang Halilintar sadari adalah sosok Taufan yang menatapnya khawatir, juga sosok Bundanya yang tersenyum padanya.

"Akhirnya sadar, dasar tukang bikin khawatir. Bunda mu sampai cepat-cepat datang kesini, loh!!" Kata Taufan agak ketus, kesal dengan kebiasaan Halilintar yang satu ini.

"Maaf..." Ucap Halilintar pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Taufan.

Taufan menghela nafas kasar. Temannya yang ini sebenarnya kenapa.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi ke-"

"TIDAK!!"

Halilintar menatap Taufan heran. Kenapa? Padahal ini kan rencana mereka dari minggu lalu, bagaimana bisa dibatalkan begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar singkat.

Taufan menepuk jidatnya. Ya Allah, ini anak susah amat dikasih tahu.

"Sudah pingsan masih tanya lagi?! ISTIRAHAT, LIN!!!!"

Halilintar mendecih kesal. Dibentak oleh Taufan adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang Ia benci di dunia ini.

"Tapi... Rencananya?"

Taufan mengehela nafas kasar. "Kan kita bisa kesana lain waktu, Lin..." Ucap Taufan setengah kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau lain waktu itu tidak pernah datang?"

Taufan terdiam, begitu juga Bunda Halilintar. Taufan yang notabenenya baru mengetahui 'sesuatu' beberapa menit yang lalu tidak menyangka bahwa Halilintar akan berkata seperti ini.

Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah Taufan. "Sejak kapan kau pesimis seperti ini?" Ucapnya pelan.

"Kau itu Halilintar! Kaulah Ace klub karate sekolah! Si tampan jenius sialan yang seolah tanpa celah di sekolah ini. KAUlah Halilintar yang selalu kukenal." Sambung Taufan.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Halilintar.

"Yah, mungkin itu ada benarnya..."

* * *

Halilintar menatap ke arah jendela rumah sakit. Pemandangannya selalu seperti ini, tidak ada yang berubah. Sudah tiga bulan lebih Ia melihat pemandangan halaman rumah sakit yang dihiasi dengan kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Memorinya mengulang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Taufan terakhir kali menjenguknya.

_'Kalau saja Taufan ada disini...'_

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, Taufan tidak boleh kesini. Sahabatnya itu harus fokus dengan pendidikannya.

Kedua netra delima miliknya kembali menatap ke arah jendela.

"Sepertinya janji kita dua setengah tahun yang lalu untuk pergi ke Cafe itu lagi tidak akan terwujud..."

_"... Maaf-"_

* * *

**_•Chapter 3: [MOIL] End_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be Continued_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**Iiro balik... Yey...**

**Tugas sekolah numpuk, sibuk sama sekolah juga. Kenapa...**

**Ini sudah selesai dan susah dipublish di Wattpad dari bulan lalu. Tapi entah kenapa, diriku baru up di FFN setelah sebulan berlalu. Malasnya alami.**

**Jadi... Untuk belakangan ini aku lebih fokus ke sekolah karena mau memperbaiki nilai... Dan yaaaa nilaiku naik... Kesehatanku nurun... Jadi hehe- aku ga tau lagi udah.**

**Mungkin untuk yang di FFN, Thousand Cranes upnya bakal lebih lama dari yang di Wattpad karena jujur saja, aku kagok banget pakai FFN...**

**Kalau mau cek akun Wattpad ku silahkan, nama akunnya @Iroha_P**

**Ceritaku biasanya kebawa suasana hati jadi kebanyakan aman.**

**Jadi curhat, ngehe-**

**-Rabu, 12 Februari 2020**


	4. A Fall to Talk

_"Kumohon, tetaplah hidup walaupun aku akan pergi dari dunia ini. Jangan menyerah pada mimpimu hanya karena aku"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Thousand Cranes_****_Chapter 4: [A Fall to Talk]_**

**_._**

**_Rate: T_**

**_._**

**_Chara: Halilintar. B, Taufan. B_**

**_._**

**_Warning: OOC, Typo, Error dimana-mana, Bahasa Tidak Baku_**

**_._**

**_Segala hak cipta BoBoiBoy dipegang oleh Monsta, saya hanya meminjam karakter saja._**

* * *

"Akh..." Halilintar merintih menahan sakit. Belakangan ini rasa nyeri di tubuhnya semakin parah, tidak ada tanda-tanda dirinya akan kembali sehat seperti dulu lagi.

Taufan menatap sendu sahabatnya itu. Hatinya teriris melihat sosok Halilintar yang tampak sangat rapuh saat ini, jauh di dalam hatinya Taufan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Halilintar dapat sembuh dari kanker yang menggerogotinya.

Taufan mengerti kalau harapan untuk Halilintar sudah hampir tidak ada lagi, penyakit Halilintar sudah mencapai stadium tiga, bahkan Halilintar sendiri sudah kehilangan harapan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei... Kenapa wajahmu masam?" Tanya Halilintar pada Taufan yang sedang mengunyah sandwich yang Ia bawa sedari tadi. "'kan aku yang sakit, Fan- untuk apa kamu bersedih?"

Taufan berhenti melahap sandwich nya. Sepertinya, Halilintar dapat membaca raut wajahnya dengan mudah, Taufan tidak suka ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Taufan sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman pada wajahnya.

Halilintar menghela nafas kasar saat melihat sahabat baiknya yang harus berpura-pura seperti ini demi dirinya. Kalau saja Halilintar tidak pernah terkena penyakit sialan ini, mungkin, mungkin Gempa masih disini.

"Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu belakangan ini?" Tanya Halilintar mendadak.

Taufan memegang ujung dagunya saat mendengar pertanyaan Halilintar. Apa yang mengganggunya belakangan ini?

"Ah- aku gagal di tes Bahasa Jepang tadi pagi-" kata Taufan dengan tampang malas. "Aku salah tulis, seharusnya yang kutulis itu hiragana 'ra', tapi tertukar dengan hiragana 'chi'. Jadi aku gagal-" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada seolah tidak tertarik.

Halilintar menepuk jidatnya setelah mendengar penjelasan Taufan. Memang betul, Taufan tidak ada harapan dalam pelajaran yang satu itu kalau Halilintar tidak ada disisinya.

"Lalu... Aku salah menulis kanji besar, bentuknya jadi mirip kanji api-" lanjut Taufan lagi.

"Yah, apalagi masalahmu di pelajaran ini?" Tanya Halilintar geram.

Taufan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kurang lebih... Semuanya-" ucap Taufan setengah bergumam disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Halilintar.

Halilintar mendecih pelan. "Sudahlah, Fan... Lupakan saja impianmu mau kuliah di Jepang. Nilaimu bagus, tapi kalau kemampuan Bahasa mu seperti ini- lebih baik mundur. Lagipula, berapa tingakatanmu?"

Taufan memalingkan pandangannya dari Halilintar. "t- tidak sampai N5..." bisik Taufan.

"HAH-?!"

"TIDAK SAMPAI N5!! AKU GAGAL WAKTU TES!!!"

"Sudahlah, Fan... Cari universitas di negara lain, kau tidak ada harapan di Bahasa Jepang." Kata Halilintar malas.

Taufan memonyongkan bibirnya, Halilintar benar, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit saat teman dekatnya sendiri yang memberitahu kalau dia payah di Bahasa Jepang.

"Nilaimu bagus, Fan. Pelafalan bahasa Inggris mu juga bagus, carilah universitas di daerah UK atau US." Saran Halilintar.

Wajah Taufan kembali berseri saat mendengar saran dari Halilintar yang menurutnya adalah sebuah pujian untuknya.

"Hali baik deh!" Kata Taufan ceria sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat kehitaman milik Halilintar.

Netra safir Taufan membulat saat melihat banyaknya rambut Halilintar yang menempel di sela-sela tangannya.

"H-hali... Apa-apaan ini?"

"Ini normal, tenang saja. Ini cuma efek samping dari kemoterapi, beberapa sel ku ikut mati saat obatnya membunuh sel kanker." Jelas Halilintar.

"Dokter bilang kemungkinan yang terjadi ada banyak, termasuk kematian karena penyakit ku sudah stadium lanjut," kata Halilintar lagi.

"Kalau seandainya aku pergi, ku mohon, tetaplah hidup dengan baik, Fan. Aku tidak mau kamu gagal meraih mimpimu hanya karena aku tidak ada di sisimu,"

Sebuah sinyum simpul terlukis pada wajah Halilintar. Taufan hanya dapat tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya itu, setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Iya, tenang saja," ucap Taufan dengan nada ceria khasnya. "Tanpa kau beritahu itu yang akan ku lakukan!"

"Ya, aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu." Kata Halilintar sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela rumah sakit yang menampilkan taman kecil yang berada di bawahnya.

_"Dan aku harap akan tetap begitu,"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Sebuah teriakan kencang terdengar dari lantai dua rumah kediaman keluarga Ambara. Iya, itu Taufan.

Beliung- kakak angkat Taufan- menutup kedua telinganya, coba melindungi sepasang indra pendengarannya dari suara menggemparkan dunia yang berasal dari kamar adik angkatnya itu.

Taufan menuruni tangga sambil berlari kecil. Keluarganya yang sedang menikmati sarapan di ruang tengah terlonjak kaget saat melihat Taufan yang tersandung lalu terjatuh dari tangga.

Beliung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sementara Mega- ibu angkat Taufan- hanya bisa tersenyum pada putranya itu.

Ya, beginilah suasana keluarga Ambara di pagi hari. Beliung yang kesal karena ributnya suara Taufan, Taufan yang selalu terlambat bangun dan panik sendiri, serta Mega dan Angin yang hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri saat melihat kelakuan anak angkat mereka.

Hari ini Taufan terlambat lagi, sejak Halilintar dirawat di Rumah Sakit tidak ada orang yang membuatnya ingin pergi ke sekolah lagi. Rasanya Taufan malas sekali membuka mata lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk.

Sudah enam bulan hal ini berlangsung, Beliung masih kesal dengan teriakan histeris adiknya tepat pada jam 06.15 di pagi hari.

Beliung sudah kuliah, jadwal kuliahnya juga saat sore hari. Tapi, namanya bukan mahasiswa kalau tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen tidak membuatnya begadang. Sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kimia yang menargetkan Analis Produk Narkotika di Badan Narkotika Nasional sebagai pekerjaannya, Beliung benar-benar serius pada pendidikannya ini.

"MA, PA, KAK IUNG, AKU BERANGKAT DULU!!" Teriak Taufan sambil berlari keluar rumah, menuju sekolah tentunya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" Ucap Mega pada Taufan disambut dengan sebuah 'OK' dari Taufan.

Sekarang Beliung sangat ingin menghajar Taufan karena memanggilnya Kak Iung lagi, padahal dulu Taufan selalu memanggilnya Kak Beliung- bukannya Kak Iung.

Semua anggota keluarga Taufan kembali ke kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Angin yang akan berangkat kerja, Mega yang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya, serta Beliung yang kembali ke kamarnya dengan secangkir kopi pada tangan kanannya dan setumpuk buku pada tangan kirinya.

Sementara itu Taufan berusaha mati-matian melompati pagar sekolah yang sudah ditutup oleh satpam sekolahnya. Ya, baguslah, nilai sikapnya akan turun drastis setelah hal ini.

"Kalau saja Hali ada disini..." Cicit Taufan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar sekolah itu.

Mata Taufan terbelalak kaget saat mengingat kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kalau Halilintar ada di sini sekarang, mungkin nasibnya akan lebih buruk lagi, dibanting contohnya.

Sebuah helaan nafas kasar lolos dari mulut Taufan. Ya sudah, mungkin setelah ini Ia akan dihukum membersihkan kamar mandi. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada berjemur sambil hormat di lapangan sepak bola.

Kedua manik safir Taufan menyadari sesuatu. Ada banyak sekali orang asing di sekolahnya hari ini, darimana mereka?

'PLAK'

Taufan menepuk jidatnya keras setelah mengingat kalau hari ini sekolahnya diliburkan karena gedung sekolah digunakan untuk seminar. Bagus sekali Taufan, sekarang kau harus berjalan 1,5 km lagi sampai ke rumahmu, jangan lupa dengan omelan Beliung yang akan Ia dapatkan nanti.

Benar-benar hari yang indah.

* * *

"Aku pulang..." Ucap Taufan lesu sambil memutar kenop pintu rumah.

Beliung sudah menyambutnya dengan sebuah seringai lebar yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Bagaimana 'sekolah' nya, Fan? Seru?" Tanya Beliung dengan nada mengejek.

Taufan hanya bisa cemberut saat kakaknya mengatakan hal itu. Ini memalukan, ini mengerikan. Tenaga Taufan sudah setengah habis setelah berlari sejauh 3 km.

"Kemarin kau yang semangat sudah mau libur, sekarang bagaimana? Kau pasti rindu dengan sekolah sampai datang kesana walaupun libur. Rajin betul adikku ini," ejek Beliung lagi. Ternyata seru juga menistakan adik sendiri seperti ini.

Wajah Taufan memerah menahan malu. Memang dia yang paling semangat saat mendengar pengumuman libur, tapi dia sendiri yang pergi ke sekolah saat hari libur seperti ini.

Beliung tertawa nista saat melihat wajah Taufan yang tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Nikmat sekali rasanya menistakan orang yang setiap hari mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Sudah, sudah, mau ku temani waktu menjenguk Hali nanti? Kebetulan, sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya," kata Beliung berusaha memutar kembali mood Taufan.

"Boleh, boleh. Tapi bantu aku membuat biskuit kesukaan Halilintar ya, Kak!" Ucap semangat.

"Ya, ya... Ganti baju sana, aku mau selesaikan makalah ku," kata Beliung.

"Yehey, Kak Iung baik!!!" Teriak Taufan sambil berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"NAMAKU BUKAN IUNG, MUSON!!! HATI-HATI NAIKNYA, KALAU KAMU JATUH SEPERTI TADI PAGI KU TERTAWAKAN, YA!!!" Teriak Beliung pada Taufan.

Beliung memijat pelipisnya pelan, luar biasa sekali adiknya yang satu itu. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya Ia bersyukur Taufan ada di keluarga ini, walaupun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi setidaknya Beliung bisa memiliki adik luar biasa macam Taufan.

Yah, setidaknya Taufan bisa senang juga tinggal di dunia ini dengan keluarga dan teman-teman yang baik.

'Teman, ya...' Beliung berpikir. Hubungan pertemanan Halilintar dan Taufan sangat erat, mungkin lebih erat dari hubungan kakak-adiknya dengan Taufan.

Beliung tahu kondisi Halilintar sekarang, dan itulah alasan dari kekhawatiran Beliung belakangan ini.

_"Apakah anak itu akan baik-baik saja?"_

* * *

**_._****_._**

**_._**

**_•Chapter 4: [A Fall to Talk] End_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To be continued_**

**_._**

* * *

**_Sekali lagi, dengan bangga aku mengatakan_**

**_モチベーションが死んだ_**

**_Maaf kalau ada kesilapan kata, Mawaiiroha pamit dulu._**

**_-Senin, 23 Maret 2020_**


End file.
